1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hoisting devices and more particularly pertains to a new ladder hoist device for hoisting material up an extension ladder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hoisting devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, hoisting devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,423; U.S. Pat. No. 2,714,434; U.S. Pat. No. 5,239,758; U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,228; U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,289; and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 260,754.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new ladder hoist device. The inventive device includes a device that is able to move materials up and down an extension ladder. The device has a back plate. The back plate has a front side, a back side, a top edge and a bottom edge. A support plate supports the materials. The support plate has an edge fixedly coupled to the front side of the back plate. A mounting frame has a plurality of rollers for guiding the back plate along the rails of the ladder. A plurality of brackets rotatably couple the rollers to the back plate. Each of the brackets is coupled to each other and to the back plate. The rollers engage the ladder. A pulley system pulls the back plate up the ladder.
In these respects, the ladder hoist device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of hoisting material up an extension ladder.